haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Boosters
Boosters let players temporarily benefit from a discount, a time reduction, experience bonuses or boat bonuses. They come in the form of cards. They are unlocked at experience level 35. Boosters are stored separately. They can be accessed via the booster button in the lower right corner of the screen. ---- 'Types of boosters' There are 140 different boosters. They come in six categories: *5 blue boosters, which randomly fill one or more boat crates. *10 golden boosters, which give players more experience points or coins. *60 green boosters, which make crops grow faster, machines work faster, boats come faster or Tom's naps shorter. *30 light blue boosters, which shorten fishing times and the production of certain fishing items or give players heavier fish *15 pink (or 'red') boosters, which let players use Tom, Rose and Ernest for free. *5 purple boosters, which give players more extracted ores *15 orange boosters, which shorten servicing times in the town. Blue Booster.png Golden Booster.jpg Green Booster.png Light Blue Booster.png Pink Booster.png Purple Booster.png Orange Booster.png Each booster exists in 5 versions, rated from 1 to 5 stars. 5-star boosters last longer and give greater benefits. The probability of getting a 1-star booster is higher than the probability of getting a 5-star booster. Players who are in higher derby leagues have better chances of getting better boosters. ---- 'Getting boosters' Boosters can randomly be found: *In the Wheel of Fortune *In mystery boxes *In treasure chests *In catalogue packages *As horseshoe rewards in derbies *As experience level threshold rewards *As rewards in global events *As bonuses during certain riverboat events *As bonuses during certain truck events *In the Valley Shop ---- 'Storing and activating boosters' Players can have up to three stored boosters and one active booster. They may buy extra slots, either for storage or for activation, but these are only temporary and cost diamonds. Storing a second booster costs 2 diamonds, storing a third one costs 4, storing a fourth one cost 6, etc. Activating a second booster costs 2 diamonds, activating a third one costs 4, etc. Once the booster has been used, the extra slot disappears. When one or more boosters is active, the booster button on the main screen is blinking green. Players cannot activate two boosters which have the same effect at the same time. Players can trash an active booster at any time. When players get a new booster card and their storage is full, they can discard the new booster or swap it with an already stored card. Players can accumulate up to 3 extra boosters. A red number on the booster button lets the player know how many extra boosters they have. ---- 'Strategy tips' * When you have 3 boosters in storage, you can't add a new booster without spending diamonds for a temporary storage space. If your booster storage is full and you find a new booster, you must trash it or swap it for one of your existing boosters. You will tend to store boosters deemed most valuable, so once your storage is full of these valuable boosters, be sure to activate one so that you can store any new boosters. ---- Category:Boosters